marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Trade Paperback
A Trade Paperback (TPB) is a collection of comic stories that are related usually a continuous story arc but also can include character, team or event. Hardcovers (HC) are the same format except with a more rigid protective cover so are included in the list. Below is a list of Trade Paperbacks and Hardcovers published by Marvel or its subsidiaries that can be found on this wiki arranged by character, team and story arc for cross-overs with multiple characters. =Characters= Amadeus Cho Amadeus_Cho_Genius_at_Work_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Ant-Man Irredeemable Ant-Man TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Irredeemable_Ant-Man_TPB_Vol_1_2.jpg| Black Panther Cable Cable and Deadpool (Collections) Vol 1 1.jpg|If Looks Could Kill Captain America Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (Fireside).jpg| Captain America Operation Rebirth TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Captain America Operation Rebirth TPB Vol 2 1.jpg| Captain America The Bloodstone Hunt TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Captain America War and Remembrance TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Captain America Peggy Carter, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Captain America Deathlok Lives! TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| File:Captain America Scourge of the Underworld TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| File:Captain America Streets of Poison TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Captain America The Classic Years Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Captain America Man Without a Country TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Captain America Operation Rebirth HC Vol 1 1.jpg| All-New_Captain_America_TPB_Vol_1_1_Hydra_Ascendant.jpg| All-New_Captain_America_Fear_Him_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Amazing_Spider-Man_-_Inhumans_-_All-New_Captain_America_Inhuman_Error_Vol_1_1.jpg| Captain Britain Siege of Camelot.jpg| Captain Britain (TPB) Vol 1.jpg| Captain Britain (TPB) Vol 2.jpg| Captain Britain A Hero Reborn TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Captain Britain Omnibus Vol 1 1 Variant.jpg | File:X-Men Archives Featuring Captain Britain Vol 1 1.jpg|X-Men Archives Featuring Captain Britain Vol 1 File:Lion and Spider.jpg| File:End Game.jpg| Captain Marvel Life of Captain Marvel TPB Cover.jpg| Conan Essential Conan the Barbarian Volume 1.jpg| Daredevil Daredevil Born Again TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Daredevil The Man Without Fear TPB Vol 1 1.jpeg| File:Daredevil Love's Labors Lost TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Daredevil Marked for Death TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Daredevil by Mark Waid HC Vol 1 1.jpg|Daredevil by Mark Waid HC Vol 1 Deadpool Cable and Deadpool (Collections) Vol 1 1.jpg|If Looks Could Kill Deadpool Dracula's Gauntlet HC Vol 1 1.jpg|Deadpool: Dracula's Gauntlet HC Vol 1 1 Deathlok File:Captain America Deathlok Lives! TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Doctor Doom File:Iron Man Vs. Doctor Doom TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Doctor Strange Fireside Book Series Vol 1 8.jpg| Elektra Elektra Assassin TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Elektra Assassin HC Vol 1 1.JPG| Eternals Eternals Omnibus Vol 1 1.jpg| Ghost Rider Ghost Rider Resurrected TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Ghost Rider Vicious Cycle TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| All-New_Ghost_Rider_TPB_Vol_1_1_Engines_of_Vengence.jpg| All-New_Ghost_Rider_TPB_Vol_1_2_Legend.jpg| Godzilla Essential Godzilla 1.jpg| Havok Havok & Wolverine Meltdown TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Havok & Wolverine Meltdown HC Vol 1 1.jpg| Hawkeye Hawkeye TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Hawkeye_TPB_Vol_2_5_All-New_Hawkeye.jpg| Hawkeye_TPB_Vol_2_6_Hawkeyes.jpg| Henry Pym Essential Series Vol 1 Ant-Man 1.jpg| Avengers The Many Faces of Henry Pym TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Hercules Alternate Universes Hercules Prince of Power TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Hercules Twilight of a God TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Hulk Essential Series Vol 1 The Incredible Hulk 3.jpg| Hulk vs. The Marvel Universe TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Fireside Book Series Vol 1 10.jpg| File:Hulk Visionaries Peter David Vol 1 1.jpg| Iron Man File:Iron Man - Extremis.jpg| File:Iron Man Execute Program TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Official Marvel Graphic Novel Collection Vol 1 1.jpg|Iron Man: Demon in a Bottle File:Iron Man Demon in a Bottle TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Marvel Premiere Classic Vol 1 9.jpg|Iron Man: Demon in a Bottle File:The Power of Iron Man TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Iron Man Armor Wars Prologue TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Iron Man The Armor Wars TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| File:Iron Man Armor Wars TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Iron Man The Many Armors of Iron Man TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Iron Man Vs. Doctor Doom TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Loki Alternate Universes Loki_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Thor_&_Loki_Blood_Brothers_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Longshot File:Longshot TPB Vol 1 1 Reprint.jpeg| Man-Thing Man-Thing Whatever Knows Fear TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Moon Knight Moon Knight - The Bottom.jpg| Nick Fury Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Quasar The Project Pegasus Saga TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Punisher Essential Series Vol 1 Punisher 1.jpg| Punisher Circle of Blood TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Punisher Welcome Back Frank Vol 1 1.jpg| Shang-Chi Shang-Chi Master of Kung Fu Vol 1 1.jpg| She-Hulk She-Hulk TPB 3.jpg| Silver Surfer Alternate Universe Silver Surfer Parable TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Silver Surfer Parable HC Vol 1 1.JPG| Spider-Girl Amazing_Spider-Girl_TPB_Vol_1_1_Whatever_Happened_to_The_Daughter_of_Spider-Man.jpg| =Spider-Man= Thing The Project Pegasus Saga TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Thor Thor_Son_of_Asgard_TPB_Vol_1_1_The_Warriors.jpg| Thor_Son_of_Asgard_TPB_Vol_1_2_Worthy.jpg| Thor_Son_of_Asgard_TPB_Vol_1_3.jpg| Thor_Tales_of_Asgard_by_Lee_&_Kirby_TPB_Vol_1_1.png| Thor Alone Against the Celestials TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Thor Resurrection TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Thor Worldengine TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| File:The Mighty Thor The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Thor by Dan Jurgens & John Romita Jr Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Walt Simonson Visionaries Thor Vol 1 2.jpg| Walt Simonson Visionaries: Thor Vol 1 File:Thor by JMS TPB.jpg| Thor by JMS Vol 1 Marvel Premiere Classic Vol 1 49.jpg| Marvel Premiere Classic Vol 1 54.jpg| Thor Worldengine HC Vol 1 1.jpg| Thor_Ages_of_Thunder_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Thor_Wolves_of_the_North_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Alternate Universes Thor_&_Loki_Blood_Brothers_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Wolverine Wolverine TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Official Marvel Graphic Novel Collection Vol 1 4.jpeg|Wolverine Havok & Wolverine Meltdown TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Havok & Wolverine Meltdown HC Vol 1 1.jpg| All-New_Wolverine_TPB_Vol_1_1_The_Four_Sisters.jpg| All-New_Wolverine_TPB_Vol_1_2_Civil_War_II.jpg| All-New_Wolverine_TPB_Vol_1_3_Enemy_of_the_State_II.jpg| All-New_Wolverine_TPB_Vol_1_4_Immune.jpg| =Team= A-Force A-Force_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| A-Force_TPB_Vol_1_1_Hyperfine.jpg| A-Force_TPB_Vol_1_2_Rage_Against_the_Dying_of_the_Light.jpg| A-Force_Presents_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| A-Force_Presents_TPB_Vol_1_2.jpg| A-Force_Presents_TPB_Vol_1_3.jpg| A-Force_Presents_TPB_Vol_1_4.jpg| A-Force_Presents_TPB_Vol_1_5.jpg| A-Force_Presents_TPB_Vol_1_6.jpg| Alpha Flight X-Men The Asgardian Wars TPB Vol 1 1.jpeg| Agents of Atlas Agents_of_Atlas_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Agents_of_Atlas_TPB_Vol_2_1_Dark_Reign.jpg| Agents_of_Atlas_TPB_Vol_2_2_Turf_Wars.jpg| Agents_of_Atlas_Versus_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._TPB_Vol_1_1_The_Coulson_Protocols.jpg| Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._TPB_Vol_1_2_Under_New_Management.jpg| Alpha Flight Alpha_Flight_TPB_Vol_1_1_You_Gotta_Be_Kiddin_Me!.jpg| Alpha_Flight_TPB_Vol_1_2_Waxing_Poetic.jpg| Alpha_Flight_by_Greg_Pak_&_Fred_Van_Lente_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Alpha_Flight_Classic_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Alpha_Flight_Classic_TPB_Vol_1_2.jpg| Alpha_Flight_Classic_TPB_Vol_1_3.jpg| Alpha_Flight_by_John_Byrne_Omnibus_Vol_1_1.jpg| Avengers Avengers Under Siege Vol 1 1.jpg| X-Men vs. Avengers Fantastic Four HC Vol 1 1.jpg| Avengers The Many Faces of Henry Pym TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Marvel Premiere Classic Vol 1 51.jpg|Avengers: Under Siege Avengers Celestial Madonna TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Avengers X-Men Bloodties TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| A_X_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| A_X_TPB_Vol_1_2.jpg| A_X_TPB_Vol_1_3.jpg| All-New,_All-Different_Avengers_HC_Vol_1_1.jpg| All-New,_All-Different_Avengers_TPB_Vol_1_1_The_Magnificent_Seven.jpg| All-New,_All-Different_Avengers_TPB_Vol_1_2_Family_Buisness.jpg| All-New,_All-Different_Avengers_TPB_Vol_1_3_Civil_War_II.jpg| Excalibur Excalibur Classic Vol 1 1.jpg| Excalibur Classic Vol 1 2.jpg| Excalibur Classic Vol 1 3.jpg| Fantastic Four Essential Series Fantastic Four Vol 1 3.jpg| Fantastic Four Extended Family Vol 1 1.jpg| X-Men vs. Avengers Fantastic Four HC Vol 1 1.jpg| Impossibl Man TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Fireside Book Series Vol 1 9.jpg| Fantastic Four Vs. the X-Men TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Guardians of the Galaxy All-New Guardians of the Galaxy TPB Vol 1 1 Communication Breakdown.jpg| Inhumans All-New_Inhumans_TPB_Vol_1_1_Global_Outreach.jpg| All-New_Inhumans_TPB_Vol_1_2_Skyspears.jpg| Amazing_Spider-Man_-_Inhumans_-_All-New_Captain_America_Inhuman_Error_Vol_1_1.jpg| Invaders All-New_Invaders_TPB_Vol_1_1_Gods_and_Soldiers.jpg| All-New_Invaders_TPB_Vol_1_2_Original_Sin.jpg| All-New_Invaders_TPB_Vol_1_3_The_Martians_are_Coming.jpg| New Mutants File:The New Mutants The Demon Bear Saga TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Runaways File:Runaways TPB Vol 1 1.jpg|Runaways TPB Vol 1 File:Runaways TPB Vol 2 1.jpg|Runaways TPB Vol 2 File:Runaways TPB Vol 3 1.jpg|Runaways TPB Vol 3 Squadron Supreme Squadron Supreme TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| File:Squadron Supreme Death of a Universe TPB Vol 1 1.JPG| Ultimates Ultimates TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| All-New_Ultimates_TPB_Vol_1_1_Power_for_Power.jpg| All-New_Ultimates_TPB_Vol_1_2_No_Gods,_No_Masters.jpg|| X-Factor All-New_X-Factor_TPB_Vol_1_1_Not_Brand_X.jpg| All-New_X-Factor_TPB_Vol_1_2_Change_of_Decay.jpg| All-New_X-Factor_TPB_Vol_1_3_AXIS.jpg| X-Men =Crossovers= Origins of Marvel Comics.jpg|Origins of Marvel Comics Sons of Origins of Marvel Comics.jpg|Sons of Origins of Marvel Comics Bring on the Bad Guys.jpg|Bring on the Bad Guys Superhero Women.jpg|Superhero Women Marvel's Greatest Superhero Battles.jpg|Marvel's Greatest Superhero Battles Avengers X-Men Bloodties TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| 5 Ronin TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| 5 Ronin HC Vol 1 1.jpg| Monster Masterworks Vol 1 1.jpg| X-Men TPB X-Cutioner's Song Vol 1 1.jpg| X-Men Mutant Massacre TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Secret War TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Acts of Vengeance Crossovers Omnibus HC Vol 1 1.jpg| Acts of Vengeance Omnibus Vol 1 1.jpg| A_Year_of_Marvels_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Age_of_Heroes_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Civil War File:Civil War Young Avengers and Runaways TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Secret Invasion File:Secret Invasion Runaways Young Avengers TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Age of Apocalypse Age_of_Apocalypse_TPB_Vol_1_1_The_X-Terminated.jpg| Age_of_Apocalypse_TPB_Vol_1_2_Weapon_Omega.jpg| Age of Ultron Age_of_Ultron_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Age_of_Ultron_Companion_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Age_of_Ultron_HC_Vol_1_1.jpg| Secret Wars (2015) 1602_Witch_Hunter_Angela_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| 1872_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| A-Force_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Age_of_Apocalypse_TPB_Vol_2_1_Warzones!.jpg| Age_of_Ultron_vs._Marvel_Zombies_TPB_Vol_1.jpg| =Atlas Era= Amazing_Fantasy_Omnibus_Vol_1_1.jpg| =Others= 15-Love TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| Adam_Legend_of_the_Blue_Marvel_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Age_of_the_Sentry_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| All-New_Doop_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Alpha_Big_Time_TPB_Vol_1_1.jpg| Araña_TPB_Vol_1_1_The_Heart_Of_The_Spider.jpg| Earth X TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| The 'Nam TPB Vol 1 1.jpg| The_'Nam_TPB_Vol_1_2.jpg| The_'Nam_TPB_Vol_1_3.jpg| The_'Nam_TPB_Vol_2_1.jpg| The_'Nam_TPB_Vol_2_2.jpg| The_'Nam_TPB_Vol_2_3.jpg| Scorpion_TPB_Vol_1_1_Poison_Tomorrow.jpg| Category:Trade Paperbacks